


The Dragon's Tongue

by ilaac98



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bestiality, Eating out, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Tongue Fucking, Valve Oral (Transformers), dragon - Freeform, no spiking just lots of tongue on valve action, non-con valve eating, valve licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaac98/pseuds/ilaac98
Summary: Starscream is sent to the ship's deck to check on Predaking. When Starscream arrives, he gets surprised by a horny dragon and his valve isn't save from the hungry beast's tongue.This is just 4000 words of Predaking licking and tongue-fucking Starscream's valve.
Relationships: Predaking/Starscream
Comments: 23
Kudos: 174





	The Dragon's Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic ever.  
> English is not my first language and this was not beta-read, so i hope there aren't too many errors and strange phrasings.  
> Eating out is my ultimate kink and i wrote this mostly for myself.  
> I still hope you enjoy!  
> (this is tagged as "bestiality" because Predaking has not yet mentally evolved much. He's in his dragon form and still referred to as an "it" by Starscream.)

Starscream was stuck in undeniably his most humiliating situation yet.

The seeker was on his hands and knees, his back arched and aft high in the air. A huge, clawed pede was pinning his head to the floor. Behind him, Predaking was bending its head down and lapping at Starscream’s dripping valve.

\---  
Megatron had ordered him to check on the dragonformer because he had noticed some “unusual behavior” through the security cameras. Starscream argued that it was Shockwave’s responsibility to take care of his own pet, but the maniac leader wouldn’t have it. Something about Shockwave being occupied with more important tasks. Pah.

Starscream didn’t want to test his Master’s mood and was stuck with this dreadful task of figuring out what was wrong with the beast. _Little did he know that Megatron knew exactly what was going on. Shockwave had informed him._

 _Predaking was longing for a mate_. A sadistic smirk graced Megatron’s face as he sent Starscream to the dragon, knowing what surely awaited his Second. It would be entertaining to watch the sassy seeker get harassed by the beast. He reveled at the thought of degrading Starscream like this.  
\---

“Of course I always get the dirty work no one else wants to do…” Starscream rambled on his way to the elevator.

When he arrived at the Nemesis’ deck, Predaking did seem to be acting strange. It was pacing back and forth, impatient, and growling to itself.

“Alright, let’s just see what’s wrong with you and get this over with…”

At first it didn’t notice Starscream emerging from the elevator, seemingly concentrating on something. But then it noticed a smell in the air and with a swift turn of its head, it was staring straight at Starscream with its predatory optics.

_The pretty, little, silver jet. The one who always poked him with the shock-prod. He was perfect._

Starscream froze in place and stared back. Then, Predaking began to advance towards him, slowly, and crouched, lowering its head to the seeker’s level. “What is it? You got a tooth ache? Stepped into a splinter??” Starscream was struck with fear, the beast looking like it’s going to launch at him any moment. It growled at him. “H-hey now, don’t do anything you will regret!” But Predaking didn’t even seem to listen. Just before Starscream could turn and run back to the elevator, the beast jumped on him.

“ACK!” Starscream gasped.

The intimidating Predacon grabbed the jet’s slim waist with his mandibles and Starscream yelled in shock. He was lifted off the ground and carried away from the elevator door, all the while he was yelling insults and struggling to get free from the monster’s maw, to no avail.

“AHH! What do you think you’re DOING, you mindless animal?? You are not allowed to harm me! Put me down! That’s an ORD-“

Surprisingly, he did get put down and released, with an unsuspected gentleness, but he didn’t even have time to turn around. As soon as he was stable on his stiletto-pedes, Predaking nudged his back with its strong head and he fell forward. He tried to get up again but a huge, clawed pede pressed down heavily on his upper back, covering almost half of his body. Starscream was thrashing around as much as he could in his immobilized state, yelling in panic.

‘Had I known, Shockwave’s overgrown pet was going to extinguish my spark today, I would’ve defied Megatron’s order… His punishment would’ve been better than being off-lined’ he thought bitterly.

Then, Starscream felt a hot draft against his aft plate and he ceased his struggling in surprise. He felt another brush of hot air and heard loud intake noises. He couldn’t believe it. The beast was sniffing him. SNIFFING HIM. He wanted to glare at Predaking but he couldn’t even turn his head. The primitive position he was forced into by the massive pede on top of him, was already humiliating enough and now he was being smelled like an animal!

_He smelled so good. And he’s so pretty. He wanted to taste him._

“W-what are you doing?? S-stOP!?” His voice cracked when suddenly, he felt a big snout pressing against his aft from behind, nuzzling his valve cover and sniffing him more intimately.

It hit Starscream. THIS was why the dragonformer was behaving strangely? It was just HORNY?? Oh, PIT NO! He had to get out of there before the situation escalated, and he was going to tell Megatron to STICK IT, should he ever order him to interact with Shockwave’s nasty pet again.

The muzzle was nudging and pressing insistently against his valve cover now, intent on making Starscream open up. “Just give up already and release me, you mindless beast!” His predicament was beyond humiliating and Starscream prayed that no one would ever find out about this.

Predaking wouldn’t give up so easily. “If you don’t release me right NOW-“ Starscream couldn’t finish that threat when he felt a wet, hot glossa drag over his valve plate.

Slag, that felt disgusting… and good… Oh no. Predaking started lapping at his closed panel like a starved dog, leaking saliva all over it. The dragon was licking Starscream’s behind with a force that lifted his aft a little with every stroke of that long, strong glossa. The seeker was completely trapped and could only writhe under the pressure of Predaking’s ridiculously huge pede.

Starscream tried, he tried so hard to keep his valve panel closed, but the intense licking just wouldn’t cease. He was getting impossibly wet from the assaulting appendage and his own fluids were starting to seep through the seams of his valve plate. He whined pathetically when his cover snapped open at last, exposing his puffy valve lips and Predaking purred in delight behind him.

_Even his valve was pretty. Such pretty lights and plump lips… He wanted to taste._

Now, Starscream could feel the hot breath against his bare valve. He was panting heavily. The stimulation on his valve panel had made him lubricate a lot and mixed with the beast’s saliva, his entire aft and valve area was dripping wet. Predaking sniffed his valve once more, growling in anticipation.

“W-wait, I-I’m your commanding o-officer!” Again, his protests fell on deaf audials.

He couldn’t help the embarrassing squeak that escaped his intake, when that long, slick glossa dragged over his now bare valve. A deep purr came from the dragonformer, as it could finally REALLY taste the pretty little seeker. The air vibrated from the rumbly noise. So did the glossa pressed against Starscream’s valve and he shivered. That hot appendage felt repulsing and heavenly at once and he was shocked when the first moan escaped his intake as that slick tongue dragged over his anterior node.

Predaking was content and excited to finally get a taste of that beautiful valve. _He tasted so good. He wanted mooore_.

The seeker’s bottom was covered in fluids, lubricant dripping down quivering thighs and onto the floor of the Nemesis. The thick glossa slithered between his valve lips, rubbing up and down, sometimes applying pressure, sometimes the warmth ghosted over his mesh lips and node, making Starscream shudder. How did that beast have such a skilled glossa?? Starscream was only partly squirming to get away now, partly squirming in desperate pleasure. And he hated himself for it, felt disgusted at himself for getting wet from this. But he couldn’t help it! Predaking licked and teased and dragged his tongue over and in-between Starscream’s valve lips, tasting his outer parts in every place he could reach.

“Ahh… Th-this is… Hng…” He tried to form words, but he couldn’t stop panting and moaning. And he wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say, the built up heat was fogging his mind.

When the tip of that sinful glossa teased his node again, he whined and pressed his hips back against it. He couldn’t help it, he needed more pressure! It felt degrading but his body acted on its own, he was getting dangerously close to overloading.

The beast was amused at Starscream’s wriggling against its muzzle, pleased that the proud air commander had turned into a panting, leaking mess so easily. Predaking was delighted at how sensitive the seeker was.

_He was so cute. He hadn’t even tasted him inside yet._

Predaking granted Starscream the friction he needed so badly and grinded that slick glossa against his valve, alternating between licking and wiggling the thick, wet appendage until the seeker released a long moan and Predaking felt him tense up under its pede. More fluids dribbled down Starscream’s thighs as he panted and shivered from his blissful overload. Predaking lapped up the delicious fluids still emerging from between Starscream’s valve lips. The seeker whimpered and tried to crawl away from the overwhelming stimulation on his now oversensitive node.

When all of his valve fluids were lapped up, the greedy glossa finally retreated and Starscream went limp on the floor, panting and recovering from the aftermath of his overload. But being Starscream, it didn’t take him long to find his voice again. “Hah… th-there. Are you happy now?”

He felt so humiliated! He wanted to refuse that he had actually overloaded from that monster’s tongue… He felt filthy and sticky between his legs and he just wanted a cold shower!

“You got what you wanted! Now release me!” He barked out, and to his own relief he felt the heavy paw that had been holding him down raise off of him. “That’s right!” Starscream rolled over onto his back, now facing his assaulter who’s several times bigger than him. He glared at Predaking. The beast stared back, amusement glinting in its yellow optics.

_The little jet had overloaded so fast... But he still wanted to taste his valve some more…_

The seeker was just about to try to get back on his pedes, but Predaking was on him again, this time pressing its snout against Starscream’s chest and pinning him to the floor with its head. Starscream feared for his life once more, when he saw that dangerous maw hovering right above him, hot breath crawling over his faceplates.

“R-release me? Please??” He tried again. But Predaking just huffed and opened its maw slightly, revealing many sharp dentas. “No! No please! I’m sorry for being rude! Please spare my life!”

_Aww, the little thing was scared of him. How adorable._

As response to that, the dragon let its tongue loll out and licked over the seeker’s face. Once, twice, and covering poor Starscream generously in more slobber. Shocked, he tried to push the rude snout away, to no avail. When he opened his mouth to yell, the slimy glossa wormed its way between his lips.

“Hmm! Hmmhm!” Starscream wanted to shout but couldn’t, flailing underneath the beast’s head as he was thoroughly french-kissed.

_Even his mouth was delicious!_

The slimy glossa wormed inside his mouth, wiggling and pushing deeper. When it pressed uncomfortably deep into his intake, he rolled his helm from side to side in an attempt to avoid the intruding tongue, but it just kept following his movements. His mouth was being stuffed with that wet glossa and warm slobber was dripping down on him. Predaking was thoroughly enjoying exploring the inside of the little seeker’s mouth. Tears welled up in Starscream’s optics when he feared, this disgusting french-kissing would never end.

After the tongue caressed Starscream’s glossa a few more times, the the appendage finally retreated back into its maw, leaving him gasping for air.

_Oh, he would LOVE what he was going to do that sweet, little valve._

The beast lowered its head towards Starscream’s crotch. As it wandered downwards, it let its mandibles dance up and down the slim seeker’s waist and hips. It was feeling the shape of his thin frame, ghosting over his plates and seams and making Starscream shudder from the light touches. Then, the mandibles closed around his hips and he squeaked when his hips were raised until his weight was mainly supported by his head and upper back. He stared at the beast’s head between his thighs, his legs being forced apart by the huge snout, as his bottom was being held up by those mandibles.

Starscream gasped in horror when the dragon revealed that dreaded tongue again and let it hover over his still sensitive valve.

“What!? I already overloaded! What more do you want??”

Predaking huffed and its eyes seemed to be smirking.

The glossa dragged over his plush folds once again and Starscream bit his lip. The familiar pattern of licking and wiggling over his anterior node returned. Starscream sighed in defeat and shut his optics, trying to not let the increasing pleasure get to him. Once he was slicked up with fresh saliva, the movements suddenly stopped.

He re-opened his optics in confusion and looked at Predaking who was still hovering between his legs.

_He wanted Starscream to look at him while he made him squirm._

The dragon stared at him as it let the tip of that sinful tongue prod between his puffy mesh lips and over Starscream’s entrance, circling it while carefully watching the seeker’s reaction. Starscream understood what Predaking was about to do and pleaded with bright optics.“W-wait… I’m not sure if that’s going to fit! Your glossa is monstrous!”

But Predaking wasn’t going to let that stop it. It deemed it had aroused and slicked up the seeker enough to fit the tongue inside.

And sure enough, the lingering tip began to press against Starscream’s entrance. To Starscream’s horror and to Predaking’s delight, the first few inches slipped inside easily. Starscream began to wriggle his aft but that didn’t bother the dragon and his movements were restricted by the mandibles holding his hips tighter. The tongue pushed further inside and grew in width, stretching the slick valve more and more.

“O-ohhh Primus...” Starscream felt the tongue wiggle while it slid in further and further and he whimpered at the sensation. The wiggling felt indescribable against his interior nodes. He was disgusted to realize that his valve was relaxed enough from his previous overload to accommodate the stretch and the tongue was slick enough to slide in deeply without much resistance.

The tongue stuffed him up to the brimuntil his valve felt nicely stretched and he panted at the feeling of being so thoroughly filled. Predaking enjoyed the sight of Starscream’s mesh lips stretched around its thick glossa. Starscream gasped when the tip began to curl and uncurl deep inside his valve into every direction. The writhing motion continued and made the seeker drool. He had never felt anything like this before.

Then the entire glossa began to wiggle inside him in a wave motion, undulating and swiveling, and Starscream’s optics rolled back from the increasing pleasure. The movement continued, alternating between even, controlled coils and random twitches that left Starscream clawing at the floor. Surely enough, the fluids dribbling down his aft weren’t just saliva but his own lubrication as well. The wiggling occasionally produced sloppy wet sounds and embarrassed the seeker, because it made him hear how wet he was between his legs.

He couldn’t stop moaning at the continuous stimulation and felt himself coming close to his second overload.

“N-no! Wait! Not again…” He didn’t want to go through that humiliation again!

But the tongue didn’t cease and before Starscream knew it, the inevitable overload ripped through his frame, engulfing him in more degrading satisfaction. “Aaaah! Oh, s-stop! Hnnng!” He whined when his valve clenched and convulsed around the thick tongue that didn’t let up. It felt like it was now licking his inner walls, lapping up the fluids inside and trying to clean every inch of his insides. At last, it pulled out, making an obscene, wet noise. Strings of lubricant connected Starscream’s lower parts with the retracting tongue and Predaking gave the sloppy valve one more, long lick for good measure.

The mandibles that were hooked around Starscream’s hips, released him and his bottom bumped to the floor unceremoniously. Predaking took a step back to gaze at his handiwork.

The seeker laid limp, with his legs spread, a pool of fluids between his legs. The pretty seeker’s valve was dripping with overload, delightfully pulsing and clenching down on nothing. Starscream himself was panting and drool was dribbling down his chin while his optics stared at the sky, unfocused. His sharp claws had left marks on the floor. Other than the occasional twitch of his legs and his heaving chest plate, he was just lying there, recovering from his intense overload.

Predaking purred, proud at the sight that had been his doing.

_So beautiful. And he was **his**. He wanted more._

Predaking still wasn’t done.  
Its neck was starting to hurt a bit from leaning down so much so it wanted to try something different now.  
It brought forth its tail and carefully slid it underneath the lithe seeker’s back. The tip curled around his waist and gently lifted him up.

Starscream focused his optics and made a noise of confusion. “Ugh… huh? What now…?” He rose from the floor, arms and legs hanging down limply. He tried to see what was holding him around his waist but he couldn’t pivot his head enough. Then, Predaking turned him around and the seeker was right up against the beast’s maw once again. Only this time, he was up in the air. And he was upside down.

He realized it was the dragon’s tail, that was firmly wrapped around him. As he slowly took in his predicament, dumbfounded, he held on to the appendage enwrapping him. It wasn’t necessary to hold on for dear life as the dragon held him safely, but it was better than letting his arms hang down. Predaking raised Starscream a little to look into his fearful optics.

_All his. His pretty toy._

Starscream needed a break… And a promotion for the things he had to endure today. And the dragon still wanted more from him.

The beast brought him closer and the tip of its tongue grazed lightly over the side of his face. An imitation of a kiss? Oh, now the monster was trying to romance him after molesting and humiliating him. Lovely. Starscream turned his face in disgust but Predaking didn’t mind.

_Aww, he’s shy._

It lowered the silver jet until their optics couldn’t meet anymore. Starscream felt hot breath against his wet valve again and sighed in defeat. He knew what was surely coming again and at this point he didn’t even bother to struggle. What was the point? He was overpowered in every way, especially in this vulnerable position. The beast was going to do with him whatever it wanted anyway. Still, he felt uneasy being upside down and off the ground like this, and he nervously clutched tighter to the tail wrapped around his middle.

The familiar feeling of that monstrous glossa against his valve lips returned and he sighed once more, hating how used he is to that sensation by now. This time though, the licking was only brief before the tongue entered him. I pressed all the way in, valve lips stretching around the girth with ease. Starscream expected it to initiate that perverted wiggling again.

Instead, the tongue pulled back out all the way, leaving his valve open and twitching, the tip circling around his entrance a few times before returning back inside. The motion was repeated over and over. Pulling out, teasing, pushing inside, pulling out, teasing, pushing in. At a torturing, slow pace that left Starscream trembling and whimpering in the dragon’s grasp after a few long minutes.

A question ran through the seekers head. Why was the predacon doing this do him? Not just this action, but everything the dragonformer had done to him so far. Why make him overload and humiliate him like this? Was it because the beast hated Starscream? Was this punishment for all the times he had struck the beast? Or is it the opposite? Does Predaking like him, despite the air commander’s harsh treatment? And why the frag had no-one entered the ships deck in all this time?? Sure someone must’ve noticed his prolonged absence by now…

At this point Starscream didn’t care anymore if someone found him like this. He just wanted down. And forget this ever happened.

The tongue sped up, having stopped the in-between teasing and now simply sliding in, then all the way out, and slipping in again. Every time the glossa penetrated his puffy valve, fluids oozed out, his valve overflowing with drool and lubricants. Obscene, wet, squishy noises could be heard all over the deck and Starscream was embarrassed at how soaked he was.  
When that unforgiving tongue drove into him for what felt like the thousandth time, Starscream moaned helplessly as he overloaded for the third time, arching his back in the dragon’s grasp and stretching his stiletto-pedes up high.

Predaking felt the silver seeker tense up, aware that he brought him to another climax, yet he didn’t stop. Instead, he began thrusting his glossa in and out, without pulling out completely now. Starscream cried out in discomfort. “I just overloaded! It’s too MUCH- Ah! Slow down, pleASE!”  
But the pounding didn’t let up and kept a firm, steady pace. Each thrust forced a loud moan out of him.

Starscream squirmed and tried to press his thighs together. The dragon responded by pushing its mandibles between them and spreading them apart. The poor seeker could do nothing but sob when he felt himself getting charged again. He tried to concentrate on not feeling pleasure from this. Maybe, if the beast failed to make him overload, it would give up and finally release him.

As if the dragon could hear his thoughts, it increased its efforts and accelerated the thrusting. The obscene, wet noises became ridiculously loud and Starscream thought about how he won’t be able to walk normally for a while after this. The thick girth of the beast’s tongue would surely leave an impression on his delicate valve.

The seeker was a panting, moaning mess. His valve was so soaked that the fluids had begun to flow down on himself and the tail holding him upside down. As if the unrelenting pounding wasn’t causing him enough pleasure already, the slippery glossa now alternated between thrusting and wiggling inside him.

Starscream’s valve was stimulated so thoroughly, it was impossible to not give in. The tongue pleasured him by thrusting, slithering, and swiveling against his walls. He screamed when he overloaded for the fourth time around that sinful tongue.  
A ridiculous amount of lubricant squeezed out from his valve, even as it was still stuffed with the thick glossa.

The seeker moaned weakly when Predaking pulled the tongue out with a wet “pop” and lapped up the fluids on his thighs and aft, reveling in the exquisite taste. Starscream’s legs twitched when the dragon gently lapped over his overstimulated valve a few times, only to clean it up.  
The Seeker groaned but was too weak to protest, having gone completely limp.

Predaking slowly lowered him to the floor and carefully released him, lying the fragile seeker down on his side.

Starscream was barely conscious at this point so they were going to take a brake and recharge, Predaking decided. The dragon gently nudged his back as a show of affection and then laid down beside him, curling his tail protectively around the jet’s small form.

_His cute little jet…_

Starscream realized this was his chance to escape. But… He was sticky between his legs and fluids were still oozing out of his sloppy valve. His panel wouldn’t close when he gave the command. He tried to move, but his limbs wouldn’t respond either. So he laid there, exhausted from his overloads, and quickly drifted into recharge.

Predaking was going to continue the fun when its play thing was lively again.

\---  
Meanwhile, inside the surveillance room of the Nemesis, an amused Megatron was watching the camera feeds, thoroughly enjoying the show. _His second in command sure was pretty when overloading._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was SO SELF-INDULGENT AND I'M SORRY.  
> How is Starscream going to get out of this situation?? Will Megatron do something or is he just going to let Starscream become Predaking's play thing?  
> For now this is a one-shot but maybe i will add one or two more short chapters.


End file.
